The Emerald Rose
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: It is the end of the war, Voldemort is defeated. Hermione returns with the gang to Hogwarts for her final year of schooling! But it seems even more surprises are in store for her and a certain Emerald Rose Giver... with silver hair and eyes DMxHG
1. The Emerald Rose HrPOV

**_I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters. I only own the Plot. Okay?_**

**_I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic! There are none mentioned in this chapter, but there will be later :)_**

**_Draco: *cough* Mudblood *Cough cough*_**

**_Moonlight: *sends a stinging hex against Draco*_**

**_Hermione: *High-fives*_**

**_Ginny: *snickers*_**

**_Draco: *glares* Not funny!_**

**_Moonlight: *glares* Neither is calling someone 'Mudblood!' *sends tripping jinx at him*_**

**_Harry: *coughs* Shouldnt you be writing the next chapter?_**

**_Moonlight: *looks expectantly at Harry* I am! And what are you doing with Ms. Ginny Weasly, hmm?_**

**_Ron: *snaps up* What about my sister?_**

**_Moonlight: *Glares* Shut up Ron! Dont start!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Ch: 1

I glanced around Platform 9 ¾, feeling an odd sense of giddiness as I prepared to board the train for my final year, at last, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, I never dreamed when I was in first year, that I would be returning a year late to complete my studies. But after the horrendous war against Lord Voldemort, I shuttered at his name still, new Headmistress Professor McGonagall offered all seventh year students an extra year to complete their courses.

Harry, Ron, and I jumped at the chance, and our seventh year records would be erased. Granted it means we'll have to repeat the whole year, but at least we have a _chance_ of really making something of ourselves! Harry still wanted to become and Auror like his father before him, and Ron was looking into Ministry work like his father and brothers. Me… I couldn't be sure. Perhaps I would go on into the world and explore all sorts of new and undiscovered magic! Or maybe become a healer at St. Mungos Hospital… or maybe work with be apart of the Department of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic.

Crooshanks mrrowed loudly at me and I looked at my over fed, orange fur ball of a cat whom was stuffed in a cage. "Hush! We'll be boarding soon."

My cat purred loudly in annoyance but other than that stopped meowing. Hmph, fat cat.

"Have a good year, Hermione," my mother told me, kissing my cheek. "Be sure to brush your teeth before you go to bed and don't forget to floss!"

"Mother!" I teased, poking her in the ribs. My parents, the ever vigilant dentists, just smiled and hugged me.

"We're so proud of you, Hermione. We know you'll make something great of yourself. Just send an owl ever couple of weeks, okay?"

"I will papa," I hugged him tightly. Or rather, he hugged me. I never did get the tall genes of the family. Though, being 5'4" wasn't so bad.

I heaved my trunk up the steps behind me and waved briefly before heading for a compartment. An owl screeched suddenly overhead and everyone turned to look. I blinked, a letter with the Hogwarts official seal dropped in my hand, McGonagall's neat scrawl on the front addressing the letter to me.

_Hermione Granger,_

_In light of your recent academic and student record, I am pleased to award you the Badge of Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are a list of duties you will be expected to adhere to._

_The Head Dorm is located on fifth floor corridor. "The vine unlocks the door."_

_Sincerely,_

_-Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I stared at the golden badge in my hand. "Move ya oaf!" a small student shoved past me. Croshanks meowed loudly in annoyance and I moved numbly around, trying to find a compartment. I was Head Girl… oh sweet God in Heaven! I couldn't believe it! I officially pulled out the badge and stroked my thumb over the crest.

It was the Hogwarts Crest, a lion sat on a ruby gem, a sapphire sat around the Raven's neck, an amethyst on the badger's side, and an emerald that a serpent curled around. The images shifted and moved, dipping their heads to me. I could tell each gem was real, and I could feel the magic humming inside this badge. Beneath it, on a banner, neatly inscribed my name as Head Girl.

The badge wasn't a pin, like the prefects were. No, mine was on a chain of some sort. For what reason, I couldn't be sure. The chain was adjustable and I swiftly put it on, letting the crest hang in the hollow of my neck.

"'Mione!" a familiar, female voice jolted me out of my trance. I jumped up and hugged Ginny Weasly.

"Ginny!"

"Oh my God! You're _Head Girl!_" she squealed, jumping up and down happily. "This is so exciting! Have you told Ron yet?"

"I just got it a few seconds ago."

Than when we finally calmed down, I looked at Ginny. "Gin… how are you really? How are your folks…?"

Immediately, the mood darkened. Ginny had lost her brother, Fred, in the war against Voldemort. Without his twin, Fred was pretty much just hanging around their joke shop. Ron had taken to hanging around with him, as did Charlie. It seemed to be the place where the Weaslys mourned their lost relative.

"We're all holding up. Mum's been knitting like crazy lately. She's already made Fleur her new winter dress, and some booties for the baby. Ah yes, Fleur Delacor Weasly and Bill Weasly were expecting their first baby soon. I bet Mrs. Weasly was all in a tizzy about it.

"That's wonderful!" I tried to lighten the mood again.

"Yeah… wonderful."

Apparently Ginny hasn't fully accepted Fleur just yet. I glanced at her hand and gasped. "Ginny! Did Harry," Ginny flashed a true smile and held out her left hand.

"He did this morning!"

On her finger sat a gorgeous white diamond in a white gold band. I squealed and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" I danced around. "Have you told your mum?"

"No not yet. Harry and I are waiting till our first break and all of us get together to make the formal announcement."

I blinked, "How's Ron taking it?"

"He doesn't know."

I groaned, "Ginny…"

"Whaaat? You won't tell him, will you Hermione? He'll flip if he finds out I didn't!"

"You mean Harry didn't ask his permission?"

Ginny's ears turned red and glared at me. "He asked papa, but he doesn't need to ask my brothers! He'd never get a full yes out of all of them if he did!"

I rubbed my temples. "Alright, alright. I won't tell, I swear."

"Thank you Hermione!" she leapt into my lap and hugged me. Ginny had truly grown into a wonderful, beautiful, young woman. Gone was her frizzy red hair and bucked crooked teeth and petite body… replaced with ample curves, wavy hair, and a brilliant smile. Yep, Harry would have to be blind not to notice. And I'm glad he did.

I smiled tightly and hugged her again. Soon, Harry followed and kissed her cheek. "Hello love, have a good holiday?"

"I certainly did, thank you. Hermione was just telling me the great news! She's Head Girl!"

"No bloody way! Congrats 'Mione! Any news on who the Head Boy is?"

"Nope… nothing yet. I'll be sure to find out when I head over to the Prefects car."

We lapsed into silence and Ginny swiftly removed her engagement ring and put it on a chain around her neck, and tucked it into her shirt. Soon, Ron appeared, looking broody but he had a little color in his cheeks. After the war, Ron and I just… didn't have that magic. We ended things fairly abruptly. Or rather, I did with him. I just… he wanted something more with me and I just didn't feel that way about him.

It was expected of us I suppose. The two best friends who always bickered to end up together, but that's all we were. Friends. I could tell Ron still hadn't forgiven me for it.

"Hermione."

"Ronald."

Silence. Okay, this is getting really awkward! Soon, the train whistle blew, signaling that all last minute passengers to get on board… they depart in five minutes. Ron sat in front of me, still glaring and still watching. "Head Girl huh? Congrats."

"Thanks… I guess."

Silence.

The whistle blew again and I shifted over to my letter, pulling out the list of requirements and duties that McGonagall was expecting of me.

_**Duties Expected of the Heads of Hogwarts**_

_Heads are expected to patrol all corridors routinely by either schedule set by Heads or together_

_Heads are expected to adhere fairly to Hogwarts rules and to adhere to proper consequences for any student who breaks them._

_Heads are expected to give and take away House points fairly and equally._

_Heads are expected to meet with Prefects regularly and adjust patrols when need be._

_Heads are expected to have their badges at all times in case of confrontation._

_Heads are expected to help keep peace among the Hogwarts Houses._

_Heads are expected to meet with the Headmistress once a month for updates on extra curricular activities and to schedule school events._

_**Special Privileges of Heads of Hogwarts**_

_Heads are allowed an 11:00 PM curfew on weeknights starting Sunday Night. Curfew is lifted on Friday and Saturday nights._

_Heads are aloud private bathrooms located on same floor corridor. Girls behind the Mermaid painting, Boys behind the Gallant Knight._

_Heads are aloud a five-minute tardy extension in case of emergency._

_Heads are aloud privileges into Hogsmead on weekends, provided you submit notice of absence to Headmistress ahead of schedule. Headmistress will send notice when she receives the notice and if she approves._

_Any infraction or abuse of these privileges will result in immediate consequence._

_**Signed**_

_**M. McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Wow! I mean… wow! I nearly fainted from all the practical freedom she was giving us! I prayed to God in Heaven that I'd have a decent partner for Head Boy.

"Chocolates! Sweets! Hot Chocolate!" a familiar voice called and a familiar squeak of wheels caught my attention. Mrs. Sweetling pushed her cart down and opened the door. She smiled brightly, recognizing us. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"We'll have four of everything," Harry told her, offering her a large sum of Galleons. She smiled and began pulling off sweets from her trolley and exchanged it for the money.

"Have a good year!" she replied cheerfully. "And may you make it your best!"

As soon as she appeared, she was gone. Sweet old Mrs. Sweetling… I remember her coming up the train first year. 'Anything off the trolley dears?'

"What are you smirking at?" Ron suddenly snapped.

"I was just thinking back to First year!" I snapped back. "Sue me for smiling!"

"That isn't a smile, 'Mione. That's a smirk."

"So?"

"Don't look so smug about your new status!"

I scoffed, "As if! You're still my friends. I won't abandon you."

"Sure you won't," I heard him mutter.

"Well if you're going to have a stick up your ass about it, I'll just leave!" I stood and slammed the door to the compartment, my body shaking with anger and hurt. Bloody hell! I guess Ron is still angry about the breakup. Hmph.

I walked up the train, checking my watch and finding it was almost time to brief the Prefects to their duties. My heart twisted into knots, wondering who would be Head Boy. Would he work with me? Or against me? Dear God, if it wasn't Ron, than who is it?

Could it be Dean? Or Gregory Milch of Hufflepuff? Or maybe Soren Troony from Ravenclaw…

I rapped twice on the compartment door and stepped inside.

No.

Way.

In.

Hell!

"Mudblood."

"Ferret."

Draco Malfoy.

I glanced out the window to the gathering dusky clouds. _"Have I pissed you off somehow?"_ I asked them silently. Son of a bitch!

Around his neck, like a police badge, hung his Head Boy badge.

"Why am I not surprised?" a Prefect with Hufflepuff colors spoke up. "You two are the top in your class after all."

"Because I'm a Slytherin, pure blood, MALFOY! She's a bloody Mudblood!"

I glared coolly at him, "If you don't shut up and act civilly, Malfoy, I'll throw you out of this meeting."

"Is that a fact? You cant, Granger! You may have Head Girl title, but there is no way that you have enough power to throw me out."

I was hoping to scare him. Damn ferret needs to stop with the 'Mudblood' crack.

The other prefects shifted in their seats and I glanced at each of them.

"Well, we'll be beginning by planning out your routes. Each House prefect pair patrols for one week. Your patrols will be posted in your House Common Rooms, and will begin at Eight o'clock sharp."

I glanced at Malfoy, who was watching me intensely. I continued to list down the rules and regulations that would be expected of them and the main routes that they would take on their patrols.

I took a breath and finally turned to Malfoy. "Anything to add?"

"Nope. You covered it all."

"Good." I nodded to each Prefect. "I look forward to working with you all." _Except you_, I thought, directed at Malfoy. Damn pain in my arse!

I turned, my robes flowing behind me and I marched out of the compartment. "Hold it Granger." A hand grabbed my shoulder.

Damn it!

"Merlin Malfoy! Now what?"

He suddenly let go, "Tou-chy. We've got a compartment to ourselves, let's go. I doubt you want to be around Weaslbee and Scarhead." I glared at him, his silvery eyes were distant, but his mouth was mocking. I smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Lead the way."

He blinked, surprised, and I only rolled my eyes. He crooked a long, elegant finger at me and I followed without complaint.

I should've been going back to the compartment where Harry and Ginny were waiting, but I was in no mood to deal with Ron's grumpiness. We stopped at an elegant looking doorway with frosted glass with gold lettering, 'Heads.'

I stepped inside and looked around, finding it very elegant indeed. The seats were very plush and seemed to be made out of satin instead of cotton. There was a table with hot assorted drinks and two china cups, 'Head Girl' with a lioness on the front, and 'Head Boy' with a serpent.

"How kind of Professor McGonagall," I accidentally mentioned, sitting down.

"Teacher's pet."

I shot a glare at him and pulled out my wand, flicking a non-verbal charm at my cup and pouring some coffee for myself, two sugars and a cream. Flicking my wand again, the steaming cup settled comfortably in my hand. I noticed that Malfoy was still at the door.

"You can come in, you know."

Immediately, he came in and sat down. "So what Weasel got up your ass?"

I glared again, "Ron is just being moody, not that it's any of your business."

"I always knew Weaselbee was a woman!"

"Why? Attracted Malfoy? I'll be sure to tell him that now that he's looking for another girlfriend."

He sputtered on a Berty Bott's jelly bean. "What? I thought you two were an item!"

"Broke up over the break. Glad to see you didn't deny being gay though Malfoy. It proves so many things," I stated boardly, stirring my coffee.

Suddenly, my coffee went flying and a very pissed off Slytherin was standing over me. "I'm going to say this once, Granger. Are you listening? I'm. Not. Gay. By any stretch. I like women. I love women. Or rather, women love me."

"You just stated that Ron is a woman. So therefore you're attracted to him."

He shuttered. "I'm attracted to beautiful women. If Weasly is indeed a woman, he's a fuck-ugly one than!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand, pointing it to my coffee and cleaning up the mess.

"Whatever Malfoy, I'm not in the mood. Do what you like."

There was silence as I poured myself another cup of coffee. "What is with you today?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing of your concern," I told him.

"It is if we're going to work together."

"It wont effect anything."

"Will you stop being so clipped with me?"

I looked at him coolly, my brown eyes meeting his silver ones. "It wont effect our working relationship Draco Malfoy. I assure you."

"Are you so sure, Granger?"

I turned and glared annoyed at him. "Enough with the bloody damn questions! Shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

He flew back into his seat, eyes wide as if I were going to punch him again. I glared and turned back to the window, watching the scenery pass by, sipping my coffee. Malfoy suddenly got up and swept out of the compartment and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin he's gone!

I stretched my legs out and crossed them at the ankles. I pulled out a muggle iPOD and scrolled through some songs, settling on one by a Celtic group. I had enchanted the piece of muggle work so that the power will never run out. But in turn, had turned it into a wooden feeling piece that seemed just… more magical. Soon, the flutes, drums and violins began soothing away my agitation.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself standing beside the lake at Hogwarts… snow just fallen on the ground. I'm just watching the sun rise… just simply watching as the navy blue, star-swirled sky was chased away by the breaking dawn. I felt my lips curl in a sense of wonder, the scene just seemed so clear!

I could sense someone beside me, taking my hand warmly in their palm. I furrowed my brow. Something was in my palm! Suddenly, the warmth disappeared and something replaced it. Something papery.

My daydream was shattered and I snapped my eyes open, turning and looking as a shadow disappeared from the compartment. "Wait!" I called. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

The stranger didn't return. I glanced at the letter in my hand and blinked at the emerald green, elegant script.

_Hermione_

I couldn't tell who's handwriting it was and there was no indication on whom it was from. I turned and opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of aged yellow parchment, again with the emerald green writing.

* * *

_Dearest One,_

_The battle is won, and I can no longer hold myself back from coming to you. I have watched you for all the years we've learned at Hogwarts together. I stood in jealousy as Ronald Weasly took your in Courtship._

_I know that things did not end well between the two of you. I stood in the shadows, always watching… ready to step in and protect you. But I could not protect you from his harmful words. Fear not, you earned your station as Head Girl._

_I am proud!_

_I cannot reveal myself to you yet. I promise I will, Dearest One. Do not lose faith in me so soon._

_Read the spell out loud at the bottom of my letter, and I leave a gift to you, Dearest One._

_**Smeraldo Rosa**_

* * *

I read the note several times, reading it over and over. If I were a sane person, I'd swear this came from some shy, average stalker. With a poet's heart. I stared at the spell, more like an incantation. I bit my lip, thinking it over. I had no idea who this came from, or what the spell would turn this into.

"_One way to find out,"_ I thought.

"Smeraldo Rosa."

Instantly, the letter turned into an emerald green rose.

Suddenly, I was filled with a feeling of longing. I brought the rose to my nose and inhaled the scent.

It didn't smell like a rose, but it smelled fresh, like a waterfall in springtime, or just at the end of winter. But at the same time, it had its own scent… like a sweet spice.

Emerald Rose… I await your next letter. I hope I meet you soon.

* * *

**_Weeeeeeell? Ya like?_**

**_I'm leaving Next Chapter up to a vote to YOU! yes YOU my READERS!_**

**_Do you want:_**

**_1: Next Chapter to be in Hermiones point of view and continue the story in her point of view_**

**_2: Next chapter to be in Dracos point of view and continue the story in his point of view_**

**_3: Continue with Hermione/Draco point of views in every other chapter for the rest of the story._**

**_SO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_The life of this story depends on it!_**

**_-Moonlight_**


	2. The Serpant and the Rose DrPOV

**_Welcome and thankyou to everyonoe who reviewed! Corrections have been made to Chapter 1 and I hope that everything is in order._**

**_By popular vote: The story shall continue in Hermione/Draco every other chapter point of views :) Personally, I'm glad you guys chose this! It gives thoughts on bothe sides without making one chapter confusing, no? *wink wink*_**

**_Hermione: *glares at Malfoy* Brainless oaf._**

**_Draco: Honestly Hermione, I'm not brainless or I will not be Head Boy. You're just mad because I'm right._**

**_Hermione: *rolls her eyes*_**

**_Ginny: *giggles*_**

**_Harry: *smirks*_**

**_Draco & Hermione: WHAT?_**

**_Moonlight: Shut up! Bothe of you! I have work to write! You want the next steps in your lives you had better shut up and let me think! *goes back to writing, typing out and sipping on her coke and munching on her tacos._**

**_Everyone: *makes themselves scarce*_**

**_ENJOY CHAPTER 2!_**

* * *

Ch. 2 (DPOV)

I pulled my cloak tighter to my body, watching her… the deep brown-haired goddess. I watched as she shushed her cat and climb aboard on the train. I spotted the owl dropping the all important letter into her hand and I smiled, knowing her excitement sure to come.

Book-worm-Granger is sure to enjoy the power over the students she's going to have.

I followed silently on board and glared at the fourth year who snapped at her. "You should watch where you're going," I hissed. He looked up to retort, but apparently thought better and hurried away.

Indeed, it was kind of McGonagall to offer the option of re-trying their Seventh Year. Of course, my mother jumped at the chance as did I, but at the time I didn't really care. I still had some prestige and power in the Ministry of Magic. The Minister was already offering me a position, in hopes to clear the family name. Personally, I'm eternally grateful for all the luck that's been coming my way! The Malfoy family, after all, is still a Pureblood family. That and I made a hell of an argument for my freedom. My father, Lucius, isn't so lucky.

As soon as he was sent to Azkaban Prison, my mother had immediately hand him cut off from me, except for any letters and small visitations. You can say the dementors are having a lot of fun with him.

I walked lazily around, spotting Hermione in her compartment and I saw her open her letter. I smiled, standing back so not to be noticed, a trick I had learned over the years. I watched as she put on her badge, and my heart literally jumped in my chest. Just the way it hung, like a choker. I could imagine the Malfoy Crest like that… and oh I wanted it to be there!

Damn my father for making me make her life hell! The bastard deserved to rot in prison for what he made me do.

I had fallen for Hermione Granger, ironically, in Year Three… the day she punched me. She sneered in a way that is a Slytherin trademark! Needless to say, over the next few years, I had watched as she matured in her magic. Her. Who is muggle-born, and introduced to the wonders and uses of magic at Age 11, while I, who am Pureblood and grew up around magic all my life!

Hermione Granger, is indeed, the brightest witch of the age. And I know without a doubt she had more power than a normal Muggle-born would have.

Malfoys are the best.

Malfoys always get the best.

Malfoys don't stop until the get the best.

Hermione is the best.

Therefore she belongs to me!

I know, screwed up logic. But it doesn't mean I don't love her.

I watched as she sat down with the Weasly girl, obviously excited about the small rock on her hand. Granted, it's small, but the cut and clarity and carat, it's not cheap. Way to go Potter.

Wow… never thought I'd think that!

I continued to watch until I spotted Weaslbee suddenly spout off something rude. I glared, drawing my wand ready to jinx him into a coma until Hermione swept out of the room, glaring the whole way up the train. _You got lucky this time Weaslbee…_

With a quick Pop, I apparated into the Prefects compartment, smirking. The two second year Hufflepuffs yelled in surprise, drawing their winds. "Easy," I snapped, holding up my badge. "Head Boy!"

"I didn't think you could apparate in the Hogwarts Train."

"No, you're thinking the Castle." I corrected in my typical Malfoy way. I turned my hawthorn wand, waiting and soon enough there were two distinct knocks before Hermione entered.

Dear Merlin she looked beautiful today! She must've used a spell to tame her wild hair.

I hated to be the Malfoy that made her life hell. But I had to keep up the part.

"Mudblood."

"Ferret," she responded coolly.

I struggled hard not to wince. Crabb did not have the most impressive set of family jewels, nor were they pretty. I shuttered, but said nothing.

"Why am I not surprised," the prefect Hufflepuff, apparently recovered from the surprise, spoke up, glaring out of the corner of her eye. Watch it girl. I know tricks that you won't be taught in Hogwarts.

"You two are always in the top of your class," the second one spoke up.

I schooled my features into a perfect Slytherin sneer. "Because I'm a Slytherin, pure blood, MALFOY! She's a bloody Mudblood!"

"If you don't shut up and act civilly, Malfoy, I'll throw you out of this meeting," Hermione told me coolly, the undertone of a threat in her voice. Oh, this is going to be fun! I love getting a rise out of her… it made me see the passion in her! Granted, it's a loathing hating passion, but it's still a passion.

"Is that a fact? You can't, Granger! You may have Head Girl title, but there is no way that you have enough power to throw me out."

We glared at each other for a few moments before she turned to the eight Prefects.

"Well, we'll be beginning by planning out your routes. Each House prefect pair patrols for one week. Your patrols will be posted in your House Common Rooms, and will begin at Eight o'clock sharp."

I stopped listening after those three sentences, and I couldn't help but watch her luscious lips as they formed each word. The air that surrounds her is that of a true Pureblood lady. There is no way that she is Muggle-born… no way in Hell! This rowan-haired angel. My heart throbbed and I longed to go and hold her. I spotted a Gryffindor looking her up and down and I hissed almost silently. Apparently I was heard and he immediately dropped his gaze.

Good boy. You have our eyes for another day for another lady.

"Anything to add?" she suddenly asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Nope. You covered it all."

"Good." She nodded to each Prefect. "I look forward to working with you all."

I caught the angry glare in her eye before she turned and marched out of the compartment. NO NO! Not after what Weaslbee did to you, you can't go back to that compartment.

"Hold it Granger." I grabbed her shoulder desperately. She immediately whipped around to face me.

"Merlin Malfoy! Now what?"

I let go as if I were burned. In a way, I was… by her scorn and hate, "Tou-chy," I said lazily, keeping up my normal part. "We've got a compartment to ourselves, let's go. I doubt you want to be around Weaslbee and Scarhead." She glared at me, I kept my silvery eyes distant… knot wanting to see her hate, but I couldn't help but smile… another rise, I got out of her. She smacked my hand away as if it were diseased. I wanted to snatch her hand back, a sudden urge to show her who truly loved her, who she truly belonged with!

"Don't touch me. Lead the way."

I schooled my features into an uncaring look and turned, crooking a long, elegant finger to follow me and turned to lead the way. She followed without complaint.

It wasn't long until we reached the plush, elegant Heads compartment. I smirked as she took in the space, clearly much more comfortable than any other compartment in the train. Malfoys always lived like this, in the lap of luxury. This is only a mere taste of what she will have if she came to me.

"How kind of Professor McGonagall," she told me, sitting down. I quickly looked around; trying to find what would make her say that. Perhaps the whole room? _Say something you idiot! Something you would say if you hated her!_

"Teacher's pet."

_Good one you half-wit._

She shot another of her infamous glares, pulled out my wand and flicked it at the table of cups and drinks. I drew out my wand swiftly but put it away, spotting that she was calling upon a hearty drink. I watched as she stirred her cup and I leaned against the doorway… watching.

I had a flash of the future, watching her still stirring her drink. Only… round with my child in the Malfoy Manor. She wore elegant silks and the softest slippers for her dainty feet. Her hair neatly tied back in a ponytail as the house elves came and served her at her beck and call… yes, she is perfection.

"You can come in, you know."

_You daydreaming fool!_ I chastised myself, sitting down. "So what Weasel got up your ass?"

She looked up coolly from her coffee, as if choosing her words carefully. "Ron is just being moody, not that it's any of your business."

"I always knew Weaselbee was a woman!" I joked, smirking. I picked up a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans and popped in a Cinnamon Roll flavored one.

"Why? Attracted Malfoy? I'll be sure to tell him that now that he's looking for another girlfriend." She jests with me! This is good! Wait, what?

I choked on the jellybean, staring at her, "What? I thought you two were an item!"

"Broke up over the break. Glad to see you didn't deny being gay though Malfoy. It proves so many things," she stated in a tired manner, stirring her coffee.

How dare she! I pointed my wand at her cup and sent it flying, my anger fueling my power. I stood over her; no woman of mine would doubt my sexuality! I will prove it to her if I need to! And I will. She will know that my heart belonged to her and only her. That no one, man or woman, would ever change that! She will be begging for my dick by the year is out.

"I'm going to say this once, Granger. Are you listening? I'm. Not. Gay. By any stretch. I like women. I love women. Or rather, women love me." _YOU LUMMOX! Granted you've had many women in your bed but that's not a good start to get the woman you love to love you back!_

"You just stated that Ron is a woman. So therefore you're attracted to him." Sometimes I hate how smart she is.

I shuttered. Ron Weasly is a male… and not a very good looking one at that. Picturing him as a woman left me scared in my eyes! Picturing my Hermione was the only cure to the stinging image. "I'm attracted to beautiful women. If Weasly is indeed a woman, he's a fuck-ugly one than!" _You love digging yourself into a hole don't you…_

She rolled her eyes again and pulled out her wand, quickly cleaned up the mess with a flick of the wrist.

"Whatever Malfoy, I'm not in the mood. Do what you like."

What? Where's her fire, where is her spirit? Where is that Gryffindor courage and blazing passion? There was silence as she poured herself another cup of coffee. I wanted to stop her from even such a meaningless task! I wanted her to be treated as a true Lady Malfoy should be treated. But… it seemed best to leave her to it. Again, my thoughts turned to her latest statement. Worry flooded me, "What is with you today?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing of your concern," she told me.

"It is if we're going to work together," and if I am to ask you on a date…

"It won't affect anything."

"Will you stop being so clipped with me?"

She met my silver eyes her brown ones. "It won't affect our working relationship Draco Malfoy. I assure you." _Ouch._

"Are you so sure, Granger?" _What are you doing?_

I quickly shuffled back with the glare she gave me.

"Enough with the bloody damn questions! Shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

I swear she's going to punch him again. I know she is! Apparently whatever happened with her and Weasly, it wasn't good. Apparently a truth potion is in order… I breathed a sigh of relief as she turned her attention away from me and to the window.

I had to do something, but I felt a greater fear of incurring her wrath.

It hit me. I got up without a word and hurried down the train towards Blaise, my best mate and the Italian King of Romance.

I found him with Millicent Bolstrode, snogging hard. I threw open the compartment door, unable to wait.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy!" Blaise suddenly sat up, covering his trousers with the tail of his cloak. Millicent blushed, the freckles standing out slightly.

"I'll see you around Blaise," she hurried away, fixing her robes.

"Bloody Zambini, cant you not go one day without snogging someone?

"Like you're much better Malfoy. What is so important that you had to interrupt me?"

I sat down, only Blaise knew of my love of Hermione Granger. He never spoke a word to any soul.

"Weaslbee hurt Hermione."

"Bloody Draco! Seriously? That's what you came to talk about?"

"Shut up, ya Italian half-wit! This is the perfect opportunity, but you know she won't give me the time of day."

"Aaah, so you come to me, the King of Romance."

"Who else? McGonagall? Slughorn? They'd look at me as if I were mad and send me off to St. Mungo's!"

"Hmmm… yes that does present a problem. You are at an advantage though, being Head Boy to her Head Girl. You're the same station."

"As we should be."

"Indeed. If she is to be open to you, perhaps magic is the better key. What would you do to touch her heart? Sweep her off her feet?"

I sat back, I had imagined this so many times. Granted, each fantasy doesn't involve a hissing lioness that would curse me faster than give me the time of day.

"Stick to one, Malfoy." One… okay…

"I'd take her flying upon my broomstick. I'd show her the sights that are rare for anyone to see without a book or a magic mirror. I'd take her to the finest restaurant and wine and dine her until she's too full to eat anything more. I'd never let her go… I'd taker to my home and there she will stay. There she belongs."

Silence followed. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "Bloody Hell Malfoy! You truly are a love struck git!"

"Well?" I demanded, flushing red.

"That would be a good option for when you want to propose. If you want her to be open, I suggest you rely on mystery. Send her a letter?"

"A letter…"

Yes… simple, and perfect!

"An owl is too common," I dismissed.

"Than give it to her yourself. Give it in secret. Leave it in her room or something."

I blinked, "Are you mad? She'll think it's from some stalker!"

"Than it's up to you to make sure it's from someone who truly loves her. Word yourself carefully Malfoy."

I sat back and thought. A letter…

I took out a piece of parchment and a quill with my emerald green ink. Soon, I began writing, and it became as clear and flowed perfectly.

"How to sign it…" it wondered aloud.

"This is where I come in. Don't. Sign it with a charm. The Rose is the flower of love. But instead of the cliché red… make it Slytherin green."

"I know the perfect one."

I remembered the Italian charm that Blaise himself gave me and signed it with a flick of my wand.

"Now go get her, you slippery serpant and leave me to Millicent!"

I nodded and quickly sealed the letter, striding out of the train. I watched as she closed her eyes, listening to some contraption in her ears. A smile curved at her lips and I longed to kiss her.

I charmed my appearance to be shadowed and sat beside her, thinking it's the only chance I'd ever get. I took her hand and whispered, "Dearest Hermione… I hope that I can be the light that makes you smile."

Her hand curled around mine and warmth shot through my body. It felt as if I were encased in ice all my life and I was suddenly thrown into fire! I kissed her hand. Her eyes snapped open, and I swiftly slipped the letter in her hand and out of the compartment.

"Wait!" she called, a startled note in her voice. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in."

I didn't dare. I stood just outside, my charm still in effect. I watched as she opened the letter and read it over. I saw her blink twice than read it again. How I wished I could read her mind!

"Smeraldo Rosa."

My letter transformed into the emerald green rose. I smiled.

Score one for Malfoy. Hermione… you will not know much I love you till I reveal myself to you. I smiled fondly, waiting for the exact moment to appear once again to her. And stepped inside.

"OH! Well look at that! Seems the Mud-blood has an admirer!"

"Malfoy…"

"Granger."

"What more do you want from me, you half wit!"

Aah… there's the Gryffindor spirit.

"Just who signed the letter. That's an interesting little trick there, turning a letter into a rose."

"No one signed it. But whomever did is a poet at heart."

Poet… well, that's a start.

I snorted, "A poet. Than whomever it is, is probably too ugly to give it to you in person."

"I believe he did. I just… it wasn't clear to see him. He's just shy. What do you know, ferret? You've bedded so many women that you probably don't know what romance is!"

"My my, such an accusation."

_You didn't deny the women you idiot!_

"It's no secret you man-whore."

_Ouch…_

"We shall see, Granger. Whomever this shy oaf is, I hope he plucks up the courage to show himself. Or else leave you broken hearted as you should be."

_You… I should hang you by your toes!_

I entirely agree with my conscience.

She lifted her chin and stood straight in front of me… like a Lady addressing an insult, "Malfoy, you know nothing about love so do not think that your insults sting me."

We stared at eachother, willing one or the other to yield. I stood, my six-foot-three towering over her five-foot-four. Her fire made me burn with the need to kiss her! I wanted…

I wanted…

Suddenly, the train stopped, and she swept out of the compartment, leaving me standing there. I looked out and saw that we were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Magical Hogwarts… give me the courage to tell her how I feel?

Almost as if it answered my prayer, I felt an inspiration. My next move. I smirked, sliding my hands into my pockets, striding out to greet the students of Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Weeeell? Did ja like it? I worked half the night on this!**_

_**I hope you enjoy yourseves.**_

_**ANOTHER VOTE!**_

_**1) Draco makes his next move in the next chapter. (Hermione's point of view) and write Dracos chapter for chapter 4**_

_**2) Wait for the fourth chapter to see how Draco makes his next move, and see Hermione's reaction anyway through his point of view**_

_**I know it's only two choices. But that means 3 reviews to break any tie! Just 3. That's it. That's all I want.**_

_**Harry Potter Cast: *peek in to check to see if she's writing***_

_**Moonlight: *Sends a locking spell and shuts her door* Peeping is not alloud!**_

_**Draco: *rubs his nose in annoyance***_

_**Moonlight: *glares at the door* I will turn you all into ferrets!**_

_**Cast: *makes themselves scarce***_

_**REMEMBER PEOPLE! 3 REVIEWS AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON WHICH WAY YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER TO BE PORTRAYED! JUST 3! GET TO IT!**_

_**3 3 3 3 3**_

_**-Moonlight**_


	3. The Secret Rose HrPOV

ALRIGHT! Granted it's not as long as my previous chapters... but I dont want to give too much away with what Draco's doing. Thankyou to all who reviewed and Voted! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I'm also adding alittle tidbit that I find would be... very heartwarming if you ask me.

**_DONT SKIP TO THE END! ( I mean it!_**

**_Hermione: *is still reading*_**

**_Draco: *watches*_**

**_Moonlight: *smacks him on the back of the head*_**

**_Draco: *Glares*_**

**_Moonlight: *Glares back* Tacos! NOW!_**

**_Draco: *sneers but goes to get her tocos*_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Ch: 3

I swept up the platform, spotting the luggage already being taken care of by the Hogwarts House Elves. I felt a tug at my heart, wanting to continue my House Elf revolution… but I couldn't muster the strength right now. I placed the emerald green rose in my hair and smiled, already fond of the flower. Amazing… how one becomes so attached at a few kind words.

"Hermione!" I spotted Ginny waving madly from her spot near Harry and a glowering Ron. I moved over to them. "Where did you disappear to?"

"The Heads compartment," I told her coolly.

"OH! I looked for you up and down the train… I guess that's why I didn't find you! Did you find out whose head boy?"

"Yeah… I'm wondering what bee got in McGonagall's brain though to make her choose him!"

"OOH! WHO WHO!" Ginny jumped up and down.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron whipped around, _"What?"_

"My word exactly. But right now, I'm in no mood to argue."

"'Ello 'Ermione," came a familiar, gruff voice. I smiled instantly to Hagrids hairy face.

"Hello Hagrid! Good holiday?"

"Between rebuilding the castle and planning my next lesson? Indeed I did! Thanks to your letters, 'Ermione, it's been a wonderful holiday!"

I had continuously sent Hagrid letters when he found a litter of puppies… turns out Fang is a girl! Who knew under all those folds of skin…

"Letters? About what?" Ron demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Hagrid has a litter of puppies he's raising until he can find good homes."

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I glared and anger flared in my belly.

"RONALD WEASLY DON'T YOU DARE START!" I screamed, poking him sharply in the chest. "I swear to God Ronald if you do, I'll hex you so fast that your gran will have felt it! We are over. Have been for a long time! Get over your bloody high horse and let it go!"

I didn't care I was making a scene. I had to set him straight or he'd never let it go. His ears turned red and opened his mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it. I swept around and marched away from the group, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Damn Ron and his jealousy issues…

I spotted a carriage and swiftly boarded, sitting back as a few other Gryffindors sat with me and off we went. I looked up and smiled at the glimmering castle. Night had fallen quickly and again the sight of the castle took my breath away! The others were chatting quietly, not minding me. I reached up and touched the emerald green flower in my hair and felt a shock of warmth rush through my arm and into my chest.

I glanced up at the rose, confused. After coming up with only possible solution that I just had a nerve spasm, I pushed away the growing feeling that I needed to find this person.

I followed the Gryffindors into the Great Hall and sat down with the group once more, sitting beside Ginny instead of Ron.

"Hermione!" A hand waved to me from the Ravenclaw table.

"Luna!"

I quickly got up and hugged the blond girl. "How was your holiday?"

"It was wonderful, Hermione, thank you. I can see Wazzersubs buzzing all around your head though. Apparently someone has a major crush on you."

"Oh get out! No chance here."

"Well, how else can you explain that wazzersubs being scarlet? They're only that color when your true love is close by. Your Soul mate Hermione! Wouldn't it be grand if you met your soul mate while being here in Hogwarts?"

Luna Lovegood is a hopeless romantic… and I admit I'm not much better. The thought of my soul mate being here in Hogwarts was extremely enticing. I bit my lip, "You really think so?"

"They wouldn't be flying around if I didn't. Now, who is he hmm? That's the question." She tilted her head in thought than walked back to her table. Yes… Luna Lovegood is abit of an odd duck. I shrugged and looked up as McGonagall waved a signal to me, than waved the same to Malfoy. I watched as he moved up to the table and I quickly followed.

"I believe you two have your duties," she asked, her tone crisp and polite. But no one dared mistake it for anything else.

"Yes Professor,"

"Good. I expect you to fulfill them tonight when you're on patrol after dinner. Now, return to your houses so that we may begin the Sorting. I have not appointed my deputy yet, so please go out and greet the First Years like I did with you."

My heart thudded in my chest. Greet the First Years? What an honor! I glanced over at Malfoy, who also looked quite pleased with himself. "Of course Professor," he drawled in the typical Malfoy manner. She handed me the list and I nodded, striding out to meet the First Years at the marble staircase.

"So Granger… greeting the First Years."

"Yes Malfoy, haven't you gotten past that already?"

"No need to be snippy, I'm trying to make conversation."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, not believing him for one second.

"Do what you like."

He grimaced suddenly, and I focused on the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Hagrid to bring up the First Years. "Single file! You want to make a good impression on—'Ermione! What are you doing here? Where is Professor McGonagall?"

"She hasn't appointed a deputy yet, and she's asked us to greet the First Years."

"Aah, I see. Well. I'll leave them to you. You young 'uns behave for the Head Boy and Girl, understand?"

The eleven year olds nodded in union, awed by Hagrids sheer size. "Thankyou Professor Hagrid."

Malfoy nodded politely but said nothing. I turned to the group and my heart thudded at the massive size of the class this year!

"Welcome to Hogwarts, this is where you will begin your journey to becoming a well versed Witch or Wizard. Through these doors behind us, you will enter the Great Hall. You will see the Four House Tables. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be your family. And like all families, you win together and you lose together. Triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. The House with the greatest amount of points will be awarded the House Cup."

The silence that followed was deafening. I felt Malfoy move alittle closer to me and I oddly felt comforted.

"Now. You will have a moment to get your barings and your Prefects will lead your houses to your dormitories—"

"Maggie!"

I jolted and scanned the crowd as a tabby cat lept onto my shoulder, followed by Crooshanks on the other. A young girl with platinum blond hair and green eyes rushed up and took the tabby from my shoulder. "I'm sorry… she got away from me when we got off the train." Chatter began breaking out over the large group. I was losing their attention. I cleared my throat and looked at the girl.

"That's all very well and fine, but be careful next time."

"The seventh-floor corridor is strictly off limits. That means you'll lose points if you're caught!" Malfoy's voice burst over the crowd, silencing them. "As is the Forbidden Forest. If you are caught, you will automatically receive detention."

"From who? _You?"_

Malfoy's silver gaze slid over the crowd and settled on one with unruly black hair and dark eyes. "Yes. From Us. We are Head Boy and Girl and we are not professors but we are the higher ups on the food chain. Hogwarts has eyes in its walls. You will do well to remember that!" he hissed. "If you aren't caught, you'll be lucky. I warn you, Hogwarts is boobytrapped."

I shot a glare at Malfoy, wondering what the hell his deal was!

"Good. I believe that's everything. Follow us please, and keep up."

I took my wand and flicked it to the door, opening it wide enough and strode inside. McGonagall nodded and a quirk of a smile banished my fears. I turned to Malfoy as we stood at the Sorting Hat.

"Want to take the list since I did most of the speech?"

He looked alittle lost than took the list with a nod. I touched the Emerald Green rose and felt relief rush through my body. He smirked at me than unrolled the parchment.

"Terry Radcliff," he called out, lifting the Sorting Hat. And up came the unruly black haired boy. He smirked at me and sat down, while Malfoy placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmm… difficult very difficult, you have pleanty of talent and a sharp wit… perhaps you're best suited for… _Ravenclaw!_"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He smirked again at me and stepped towards the cheering table of onyx and violet. I nodded to Malfoy and he continued reading his list.

"Susan Watergrain."

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Andrew Stonewall."

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"Wanda Swimalot."

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Audry Redding."

I spotted the young girl with the tabby cat and she sat down on the stool. Before the hat touched her head, immediately he hat announced, _"Slytherin!"_

I blinked, surprised but didn't question the will of the hat. The girl turned a haughty smile and moved to the emerald green table.

After about a hundred names later, the students were sorted and I turned and nodded to the Headmistress, moving back to my chair. "Hermione!" Malfoy hissed. I stopped and turned to him. He looked as if he were searching the Great Hall, an emerald green letter in his hand. My heart thudded and I quickly snatched it, darting to my seat, putting it in my pocket.

"'Mione! What did Malfoy give you?" I shushed Ginnys question, listening as McGonagall gave her final announcements, raising her hands.

"And in tradition of all Headmasters and Headmistresses. I bid you good feast. You may begin."

Instantly, the food surfaced all over the tables. My mouth watered at the steak that was in front of me. I quickly pulled a piece over and mashed potatoes with green beans. I haven't had a steak dinner for a long time!

"'Mione!" I jumped, in the middle of a juicy bite. Ginny tapped her foot. "Well? What did Malfoy give you?"

My eyes widening. The thought of food, surprisingly, taking over all thought. I swallowed and leaned over to her. "Swear you wont tell a soul!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You aren't dating him are you?"

"Oh _Merlin _NO!" I shuttered. Me and Malfoy? Seriously? Suddenly, a flash of me and Malfoy together came to mind. Honestly… we didn't look bad together. Of course, with us being at each others throats all the time, it just wouldn't work.

"Oh thank Merlin! So. Spill Ms. Granger!"

"You see this rose in my hair? A… someone likes me Ginny. They have for a long time. They wrote me a letter like the one in my pocket."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's so cool Hermione!" She suddenly screeched, making half the table look at me. I blushed, glaring at Ginny. "Oopse… sorry."

"What's so cool? That she gets her own dorm as Head Girl?" Ron grouched loud enough for me to hear. I shot him a look, his comment stinging me.

The table went quiet, making it very uncomfortable. I stood, forgetting my dinner. "Fine. I see I'm not welcome here. Goodbye Ronald Weasly." I left the Great Hall. Empty stomach and aching heart.

* * *

I didn't open my eyes… but I sensed someone following me. Damn Ron and his bloody remarks! I stepped up the stairs and just managed to dodge a tricky staircase. I found the portrait that McGonagall told me about. I pulled back the ivy and blinked… finding a key-hole. A key-hole I didn't have a key to…

Suddenly, I felt something drop into my shirt. I screamed, thinking someone played a prank and shook my shirt. A key falling with a sharp ring on the ground. I blinked, finding the handle encrusted with rubies. I picked it up, and found it hit the doorway and I found myself instantly inside the Heads dorms.

I looked around, my pain forgotten and breathed a sigh of awe. The common room had two desks made of aged oak wood and a warm crackling fire in front of a couch and two chairs.

There were torches that illuminated the rest of the room and two doors with the Hogwarts crest.

What caught my attention was the Tree of Heads. I tilted my head at the many pictures of all the Heads of Hogwarts over the years. The oldest dating back to almost the 1100s.

I looked a few years back and found a pair that made my heart thud. James Potter and Lily Evans. "Oh my God!" I gasped.

"What? You've never seen moving portraits?" James joked, smirking in a way that made my heart flutter.

"Oh shut up James! Of course she has!" came Lily's annoyed growl.

"You know you love my stupidity Lily."

Lilys eyes softened and leaned past her frame, kissing James.

"Get a frame!" came Percy's portrait.

I giggled, covering my mouth. That sounded a lot like Percy. "Good to see you again, Percy."

"Hermione! Well I suppose it's no surprise you're here in the dorms. Congrats!"

"How's the Ministry?"

"Oh… boring the last time I saw my Life-self. Still trying to get that leaky cauldron standard passed."

I rolled my eyes. Only Percy.

"OH! You're my sons friend!" Lily climbed down a few frames and pushed a Ginger Redwood away.

"I am. How are you Mrs. Potter?"

"OH! So I marry the prick. Figures… I always thought him as charming."

James simply smirked.

"Indeed," I murmured. "Are you any connection to the Life-Lily?"

"I was… I have a few of her memories before Voldemort murdered her. But other than that, I'm just a painting."

"Than Harry will be happy to see you. Bothe of you."

James joined Lily in the frame, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'd love to see our son. Of course, I've always wanted a houseful of children!"

"Of course you do…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Than I'll arrange a visit." The two portraits smiled brightly while I moved away to go and sit by the fireplace. I blinked, pulling out the emerald letter and glanced around. I bit my lip and opened it.

_Dearest One,_

_I cannot tell you how beautiful you are. Come to the Common Room for a special surprise to celebrate your new status after your rounds._

_-Emerald Rose_

I blinked. Someone had a key to the Common Room. Could it be a teacher?

NO! Never!

Another student..? The only one who has a key other than herself is Malfoy. Is it possible that someone nicked his key and made a copy? Possible. But _who?_

I looked at the clock. I still had another hour before I had to begin rounds. I went to a shelf, pulled down a tome titled,_ 'Legends of the Heads Dorms.'_ And away I went into the world of books.

* * *

**_WEEEEEELL?_**

**_Any good?_**

**_I hope it is... what did I tell ya about that heartwarming moment? Hmm? I hope it was okay. ANYWHO!_**

**_I'm not asking for a vote this time. I'm adding a personal touch to the next chapter ;) Catch my drift? I'm going to really spice things up next chapter. You can say... peeping tom? *shhhh!* dont spoil the surprise!_**

**_You want it? Huh? REVIEW!_**

**_THE LIFE OF THIS FANFIC DEPENDS ON IT!_**

**_Yes honey.. that button at the bottom that says 'review chapter.' CLICK IT!_**

**_Loves ya'll!_**

**_-Moonlight_**


	4. A Thorn in the Rose DrPOV

**_Chapter 4 people! We're doing great! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm just asking. Personally. For alittle constructive critisism. Alright? I'm glad you guys enjoy my writing style, but dont be afraid to critique. Like... say I wrote something absolutely cheesy! -shutter- SAY SOMETHING!_**

**_Draco: *sighs*_**

**_Hermione: *is reading*_**

**_Draco: *turs his wand in his hand*_**

**_Hermione: Dont even think about it._**

**_Draco: *pouts* CHAPTER 4 PEOPLEZ!_**

* * *

Ch: 4

I glanced casually over to the Gryffindor table, wondering if she read my letter yet. I had planned this out, granted very quickly, but I found it'd be the romantic 'shoe that will get me in the door.' I spotted her and I caught the flash in her eyes. I snapped my gaze to Weaslbee and clenched my fist so hard my knuckles cracked.

"What's up with you, Draco?" Pansy asked me, leaning dramatically on my arm, batting her over-mascaraed eyelashes.

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't be clenching your fist if it weren't nothing. Something the Gryffindorks do that piss you off? I'll go set them straight!"

"They always piss him off," Blaise growled from a mouthful of French fries. "Why should today be any different?"

"Shut up Zambini! I wasn't talking to you!" Pansy snapped, checking her lipstick in a mirror. I shuttered. It was like kissing a clown she had so much make up!

"When I say it's nothing, I mean it's nothing. Shut up all of you! You're giving me a headache!" I growled, several of my fellow House Mates quickly shrinking down. Yes. Despite my father's treachery, I'm still Prince of Slytherin and Sex God. They'd be fools to cross me."

I cut into my steak and glanced up again at the table Hermione sat at. I saw her get up, leaving her meal untouched and walk out of the hall. _Bloody hell! What happened?_ I stood up suddenly, my hands on the table. I'm ready to hex that whole table to find out who upset my Hermione!

"Draco!" A tug on my sleeve brought me back to reality and I looked down.

"What!"

"What do you mean 'what'? Why did you get up?"

I opened my mouth to tell her exactly why I got up but thought twice. "I… I'm not feeling well. I'm going to head to the dorms early."

"Alright, I'll see you there," Pansy giggled, her voice overly breathy. I grimaced and suppressed a shiver of disgust that was working its way through me.

"Pansy you half-wit! He's Head Boy, remember? He's not in the Slytherin dorm this year," Crabbe grunted through a mouth full of food.

I blinked, surprised. Perhaps there was a brain in there after all.

"Oh…" Pansy drew out the word with a blank look in her eye. "Than I'll have to come visit! Where's your new dorm?"

"Pansy, I'm really not feeling well." I got up from the table, shoving my hands in my pockets, walking away. Blaise watching my every move. When it was clear, he nodded to me and I nodded back. I turned the corner and stopped… seeing it clear. I took out my wand and tapped the wall. "Dobby."

With a 'pop' my old house elf, dressed in Hermione's scarf, slippers and several of her mittens appeared. "M—Master Draco! Such an honor to be in your presence." He bowed instantly.

"Dobby, the witch named Hermione Granger is unwell. I would like you to send up her steak dinner and some hot chocolate." I slipped a few galleons in his hand. "Please old friend… for me?"

"Yes Master Draco. Dobby loves to serve Ms. Hermione. Ms. Hermione is very kind to Dobby."

I smiled; she'd be a hit with the elves at the Manor then. "Right. Hop to it please."

With a poof in smoke, he was gone. Good. Now Hermione will be fed… thank Merlin. I cannot let her go hungry simply because she's upset! I wanted to murder whoever upset my Hermione! I'd sooner have them hanging naked by their toenails in the Slytherin common rooms than have them harm my Hermione!

No… I cannot allow myself to get worked up like this. I don't want to scare her.

_You've already done a good job on insulting her today, remember?_

I hate my conscience sometimes. Yes. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a conscience. And it's extremely Nagy at times!

_Just doing my job. So. What are you going to do to make up for it? You can't go around insulting her one minute than be your own masked rescuer and soothe her next. Talk about a split personality!_

Shut up!

_I do have a point though._

Indeed…

I followed her quietly, my feet barely making a sound. I blinked, momentarily distracted by something moving out of the corner of my eye. A scream brought me back to her and I saw that it was only the key to the Heads Dorm. I smiled, _Easy my love… it's only a key._ I chuckled, despite myself. I went and unlocked the door with my own key and stepped inside.

Already she had her nose in a book. But the thing that use to annoy me, only made my heart warm. Here we were… alone. Just the two of us for one year.

Again, my mind flashed to the future. _A similar scene only with a ring on her finger. My ring. I would go over and kiss her cheek, setting my cloak on the rack. She'd get up, pouring me a glass of brandy and hands it to me, sitting again to read her book while I caught up on my work. I could see the house elves coming at her call, asking for something sweet to eat._

_A flash forward later, I saw us in bed together, making love… making our first child._

Ugh… great… my mind was pulled from the dream at a painful tightening in my pants. Without her noticing, I swept into my room and quickly shut the door. I sighed softly, looking around the emerald and silver and onyx colored room. Very tastefully done if I might add. The bed had silken sheets of ebony. The room was warmed by a small fireplace where I could hang any sopping clothing to dry and my luggage was already brought in.

My owl, Nocturne, clicked his beak at me and ruffled his midnight black feathers.

"Hello to you too." I quickly unlocked his cage and let him out the window. "Stay around the Castle!"

Nocturne had been with me since my First Year. And as his name presented him, his night-black feathers gave him the perfect camouflage for stealth. I imagined many times Hermione petting him, simply stroking his feathers.

Uugh…

I curled slightly as the tightening in my pants increased. Stroking…

I locked my door with a flick of my wand and laid down on my bed. I felt the soft, luxury silks and pulled off my robes, my hand going to my dick. I grimaced and closed my eyes… picturing Hermione.

"_Draco…"she whispered softly, her hand brushing against me as her rose petal-soft lips kissed mine, our mouths morphing tenderly together. Her soft, delicate breasts weighing perfectly into my hands. These… I'd never get tired of them. They are Gods gift… in more ways than one._

_Her hips bucked into mine, and I could smell her, my hand parted her thighs._

"Hermione…" I growled longingly, hardening further. I stroked up and down, imagining her. I could practically taste her! I felt my balls tightening and finally came with a loud groan. _"Hermione!"_

Two sharp raps sounded against my door. "Malfoy! I don't give a damn what you're doing but keep it down!"

I shot up, pulling a pillow to cover myself. "Than don't listen!" I snapped back.

"It's hard not to when you're moaning at the top of your lungs!"

Moaning? _Bloody Hell, she heard me!_

I smirked. Good. It won't be long until she joins me.

I quickly murmured a cleaning charm and pulled on my trousers, heading out shirtless. "Why were you listening?"

She looked up from her book, narrowing her eyes though her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "You are a noisy git. If you snore, put a silencing spell over your room. I don't want to hear you!"

_Snore? Me? Malfoys don't snore!_

I sat in front of her lazily in one of the chairs, propping my leg up onto a footstool. "I can assure you, I don't." Her eyes followed my movements. _This is good Draco. Keep it up and she wont hate you so much. That's it!_

"Now, since we'll be working together, I say we bury the hatchet. Start anew. No more of this… being at eachothers necks."

_Unless it's in bed._

She stared at me hard, probably trying to get a feel if I was lying. I wasn't. Therefore that very handy, and annoying, bullshit detector won't go off.

She set her book down, turning to face me fully. The firelight catching her hazle eyes beautifully. "There will be rules Malfoy. You break them, I break you." The hiss in her voice made me shiver. She almost sounded like a Slytherin! She certainly brilliant enough to be one. I nodded in agreement.

"One: you will respect my privacy."

"Agreed."

"Two: You will not bring any of your whores here into the Dorm. You go to them if you want to get any!"

Ouch… "Agreed. That goes for you too."

She got oddly quiet. I stared at her intently, focused entirely on her hazel-gray pools. Like twin moons.

"Rule three: No more name calling. If we're going to live together, we might as well be civil about it," I drawled, shifting my gaze to inspect my fingernails… which are always clean I might add.

"Four: Visitors are allowed, but they have to return to their dorms by curfew."

"Agreed."

"Five: Don't go walking around in your underwear. No one ones to see your tiny junk."

_Tiny JUNK? Alright, if she wants to play, I'll play."_

"Very well, that goes for you too Hermione."

_Until we start dating. I wont have any other seeing you in your underwear save me… you just wait Hermione Granger. You. Will. Be. Mine._

"As if I'd prance around in my bra and panties around you," she rolled her eyes. The image of her walking around in nothing but that made me hard as a rock again. Uuugh… damn you woman!

I glanced at the clock in desperation. "Isn't it time for you to go out on patrol?"

"It is. You take the north wing, I'll take the south."

"As you wish Hermione."

She looked like she was biting her tongue but nodded and headed out of the portrait hole. At that second, Dobby appeared with a tray of food and I fell back in relief. "Timing Dobby…"

"Thankyou Master Draco. Dobby prides himself on time!" He hurried over and placed the tray on a femininely carved desk, most likely made for the Head Girl and disappeared with a crack. I smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment, and began writing.

The words came flowingly after the first letter and I set it beside the food, making another one of my roses appear and placed it also beside the letter. I smoothed my hair and straightened my robes in a mirror.

"_My my, looking spiffy aren't you?"_ A portrait mentioned. Another Slytherin Head Boy.

"Have to. I am a Malfoy."

"_It's good to finally meet my great grandson."_ I whirled around, reading the nameplate.

Abraxus Malfoy.

"Bloody Hell! I never knew you were Head Boy!"

"_Of course! It was a shame that my son, and grandson never made I to the coveted position. I'm glad to see the honor of Malfoys has been restored!"_

"_Shut up Abraxus!"_ A female Ravenclaw grouched beside him. _"You always were about honor and what not. Your son and grandson were bloody Death Eaters! They don't deserve the honor you kept spouting about."_

"_Enough, both of you!"_ A Gryffindor a few portraits down snapped. Lilly E. Potter. No… it cannot be. _"The past is the past. Let it be. Abraxus, your great grandson is a great shining star for your family. I have no doubt that the 'pure Malfoy line' will be just fine._"

Abraxus poked his head down to the portrait. _"Gryffindor Girl, you're being a know-it-all thorn in my side even for one about a generation or two away from me. Shut your bloody mouth!"_

"Alright! Enough! Look, I'm working on restoring the family Grandfather. No problem. As for Hermione—"

"_AAH! He said her first name! Boy, you're smitten, aren't you?"_ A portrait just beside Lily Potters proclaimed with a grin. James Potter. BLOODY HELL! _"What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?"_

"N—no." I shook my head. "I'm late for patrol." I swept out of the dorm, my heart thudding in my chest. No bloody way. Potter had Heads as parents. No wonder his magic is so strong! I rubbed a hand over my face and took a deep breath.

Off to patrol.

Yes.

Patrol sounded wonderful.

I walked north, my robes swishing softly around my ankles. The halls are silent now, all the students having been shown to their dorms. I stopped, cocking my head to the side. Feet.

I moved swiftly and silently through the halls until I reached the border between the North and South wings.

A head of black unruly hair caught my attention and I narrowed my eyes. "Gutsy aren't you Radcliff?"

The feet froze and I saw him come out of the shadowed corner. "Malfoy."

"Radcliff."

"What are you doing out here, you little snot. You're _way_ past curfew."

"So are you."

"Ah the joys of being Head Boy. My curfew is later. You on the other hand, are not. I believe I should be taking you to your Head of House. I know that Madam Hooch is not the best tempered when she's awoken! Five points from Ravenclaw for breaking curfew."

"_What?_ That isn't fair!"

"I'm Head Boy. I see your infraction of your curfew as serious enough! Don't make me take ten!"

Feet again. _Hermione!_

_This is your chance, dumb ass! Don't blow it!_

"You wouldn't dare, Ferret." I narrowed my eyes at him. How in the hell did he know about that?

"Doesn't matter how you know about that. Come on, march."

"Like you know the password to the Ravenclaw dorms anyway," he muttered.

"Draco."

I felt my heart leap in my chest. "Good evening Hermione. I'm taking this first year to Madam Hooch, being out past curfew."

She arched her brow. "Erm, Draco… The Ravenclaw dorms are on the south side of the castle. I'll take him."

I glanced and spotted a smirk on his face that made my blood boil. The twit! He planned this!

"Than I'll walk with you." Ha. That wiped the smirk off of his face.

"That's not really necessary." Smirk in place.

"I insist! We're almost done with rounds. I found the little punk." _Be careful Draco…_

Hermione seemed to mull it over and finally nodded, turning gracefully on her heel and walked to the staircases, accending one of them. Radcliff walked after her, following with quick, practiced steps. I couldn't take my eyes off of Hermione though. If she were dressed in white with wings, I'd say she was ascending back into Heaven where she fell from!

"Coming?" she asked, arching a brow. I swiftly met them, looking deep into her eyes. A blush graced her cheeks and I saw Radcliff giving me the death glare. I followed with a perpetual smirk on my face and we reached the Ravenclaw dorm.

"_You're in a bathroom where there are no windows and the only way you can get out is through an open door. You decide you want to take a bath and turn on the tap. You close the door and remember you need to get a towel. The door handle breaks so you try and turn off the tap, but the handle breaks too. How do you save yourself from drowning?"_

"Oh that's easy! Pull the plug and let the water drain out."

"Five points to Ravenclaw," Hermione praised. Damn.

We walked inside and I rounded the corner to a large oak door and knocked. "Come in."

"Madam Hooch," I called, opening the door.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the flying instructor set her tea cup down and stood to greet us. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

I motioned over my shoulder. "You have an unruly first year—"

"Oh yes… I did see the jewel hour glass take and drop some points. Well? Which first year is it?"

Hermione nudged in Radcliff, who ducked his head in a pathetic sort of way.

"I—I lost my way to the bathrooms," he explained. The little git! Every dorm has bathrooms built inside them!

"I believe your prefects did inform you that each dormitory has a bathroom for the four dorm mates to share," Madam Hooch clipped.

"I-I forgot Madam Hooch… I'm sorry."

Merlin's Bullocks! This kid is smooth!

"Very well. Off to bed."

"Yes ma'am." With that, the kid rushed up the stairs.

Hermione nodded and gave her farewells before leaving the Head of Ravenclaw and myself.

"Thankyou Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad to see you're taking your responsibilities seriously."

"Of course. Good night Madam Hooch."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL?_**

**_Good?_**

**_VOTE TIME!_**

**_1. Hermione, next chapter, catches a glimpse of Draco in the act!_**

**_2. _HARRY_ finds out about Dracos crush... somehow... will he decide to help or not?_**

**_3. Ron finds out._**

**_4. Draco pisses off Hermione and needs to enlist the help of his smooth, suave, Italian Slyterin best mate Blaise Zambini!_**

**_VOTE!_**

**_-Moonlight_**


	5. The Whispering Rose HrPOV

**I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter! BUT HERE IT IS! Now, I've had alot of votes so I did alot of behind the scenes work on this. How Draco does what will be revealed in Chapter 6. But I pray that I've portrayed everything in this chapter.**

**WARNING! Alittle taste of lemon in this chapter. NOT ACTUAL LEMON!**

**Draco: *glares* You are such a tease**

**Moonlight: *polishes her nails* Did you say something Draco? I _was_ Planning something included for your chapter as well...**

**Draco: *perks* Me? No no, Just... the house elves! Yeah! The house elves!**

**ENJOY PEOPLE!**

* * *

Ch: 5

I couldn't help but feel tense around Malfoy—Draco… especially after his unusually kind gesture to escort Terry Radcliff with me to Madam Hooch. I would've thought that He'd ignore the Ravenclaw First Year and left him to his own divices. I'm not stupid. I know Radcliff was waiting for me. But for what reason, I had no idea. Something told me to be wary of the boy.

I woke and stretched, glancing at my table to see my letter and rose were still in place. I smiled, thinking back to coming back to the common room.

*Flashback*

I walked into the dormitory, truly wanting to simply grab a shower and go to bed. It was right then, I saw it. Another letter! I jumped across the room and smelled the delicious food and my stomach growled. I felt touched, smiling and opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It makes my blood burn seeing you angry. But I cannot allow you not to eat. You will need your strength in your upcoming studies and duties. Even if it's to argue with people._

_Hermione, I wish I could reveal myself to you. I want to, do not think I don't. But I know that your scorn for me is stronger than any love you may feel for me. So I leave you with this rose, in hopes that when I do reveal myself to you, that you will accept me as I accept you. I will reveal this though:_

_Bloodlines mean nothing to me. Know I'll never scorn you for your muggle parentage._

_-Emerald Rose_

That left me with a fair clue. That eliminated almost half of Hogwarts all together! I sat down immediately to eat, my hunger overshadowing any other thought I had. When I finished, I inhaled the roses scent, smiling.

"A rose Hermione? A rose is a symbol of love. Weaslbee trying to make up with you?"

Aaand leave it to Draco to spoil the moment.

"No. On the contrary Draco, I've got an admirer. And I'd appreciate it if you don't insult my friends." I stood, waving my wand to clean the dishes and took the rose with me… into the shower… and with me into my dreams for the night.

*End Flashback*

I stretched again and kissed the petals. "Good morning Emerald Rose." The flower shivered slightly and bloomed more.

I smiled, placing it in a vase of water and skipped to my wardrobe and pulled out my robes for the day. I hummed as I walked out of my room and into my bathroom, the shower magically turning itself on and adjusting to the temperature to my liking. I love Hogwarts!

I stripped out of my night clothes and I stepped into the water.

I wonder who my mysterious admirer is… I mean, the majority of Purebloods are in Slytherin House. My eyes snapped open.

Slytherin.

Green.

Emerald Green.

Click.

Holy shit, my admirer is from Slytherin House!

I dropped my shampoo and screamed as it fell on my foot. "DAMNIT!"

The door flew open, "Hermione! Are you—OH! I—I'm sorry, I swear I—I…" I whipped around and saw Draco Malfoy. His jaw was slacked, staring at me up and down. I blushed, folding my arms over my boobs.

"_GET OUT!"_

He took off like a bat out of hell and I stooped to pick up my shampoo. Damn it! Why did Malfoy have to see me? I swear… if he makes one wise crack, gloves are off!

I washed off and dressed, charming my hair to lie in smooth it and started to braid it. No more bushy curls. No. I want a change. This is a good way to do it. When I peeked out the bathroom door, I saw that the common rooms were deserted. Good.

I walked out and headed for the Great Hall. I kept glancing over my shoulder, half expecting Malfoy to make an appearance. He never did. I took a breath as I sat down at the Gryffindor table, unrolling my new schedule to read off what I had this year.

**Potions Mastery for Excelling Students- Professor Slughorn- Gryffindor and Slytherin M/T/W/Th/F**

**Potions Mastery for Excelling Students- Professor Slughorn- Gryffindor and Slytherin M/T/W/Th/F**

**Charms: Polishing the Craft- Professor Flitwick- Gryffindor and Ravenclaw T/Th**

**Advanced Magical Creatures- Professor Hagrid- Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw T/Th**

**Advanced Magical Creatures- Professor Hagrid- Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw T/Th**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Advanced- Professor Wintercorn- Gryffindor and Hufflepuff: M/W/F **

**Break**

**Lunch**

**Teacher-Aid: Library M/T/W/Th/F**

**Transfiguration: Transformation of the Wizard- Headmistress McGonagall-Gryffindor M/W/F**

**Private Flying- Madam Hooch M/W/F**

I smiled, rolling up my schedule and tucked it into my book satchel. I'm going to have fun this year! Though, as usual, I had double potions with the Slytherin House. My heart thudded as I reached to my braid, feeling the emerald rose sitting there. Perhaps my admirer will see and know he wont have to be afraid.

"Ooh! Bagels and cream cheese!" came a familiar voice, jumping into the seat beside me. Ginny.

"Mornin' Gin."

"Mornin' 'Mione. Sleep well with the Ferret?"

_Sleep well with the Ferret?_ I blushed, having an image of Draco and I in bed. I blushed harder when I realized what I was thinking.

"Oh my God. No way. It's Malfoy? Seriously?"

"What? NO! I was just… thinking about someone else." I motioned to the rose in my hair.

"Oh… did you meet him?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh. Than you had a sexy dream about him then."

"GINNY!"

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed about Hermione. It's perfectly natural to have sex dreams about a guy you're attracted to."

"And who's that? A librarian?" came a grumpy voice… a very familiar grumpy voice.

"Sod off Ron. Get over it!" Harry sighed exasperatedly, sitting by Ginny.

"You're suppose to be my best mate!" Ron snapped.

"Shut up Ron! Merlin, you're being a two year old." I growled.

Ron glared at me, his brown eyes staring down at me. "You were the one who broke up with me! I have a right to be pissed off!"

"Yes. I broke up with you. FIVE MONTHS AGO!"

I snatched a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth. "I missed dinner. I'm not missing breakfast because of your bloody pissy attitude!" I sat down again, immediately digging into eggs and bacon, not wanting to talk anymore. I'm starving. I just want to get in, eat, and leave.

Suddenly, a spell whizzed over my head and hit Ron, sending him sprawling. I turned to look and burst out laughing, seeing that someone had turned Ron's toast into a rubber toy!

He bit down angrily and out came, "MAMA!"

I screamed in laughter.

Harry and Ginny joined in with me while Harry removed the charm. "That's classic! That's great!" Ginny couldn't stop giggling.

I smiled, looking around and spotted an emerald rose hanging in mid air, an eery light surrounding it. I blinked, moving towards it. Once I touched the stem, the rose's petals extended into 'hands' of some sort and the petals formed into lips, kissing my hand. "For you, my love. I hope it made you feel better." I blinked, seeing facial features in the flower.

"It did, thankyou. May I know your name?"

"Emerald Rose."

"Yes… but may I have your name?"

"Emerald Rose."

Okay… "Very well. Thankyou." I kissed the petals and I felt a jolt of heat rush into my abdomen.

"I will allow you to get back to your meal." The rose shivered and the hands disappeared, returning to the rose shape. I added it to the rose in my hair, hoping my admirer would see. I flicked my wand, summoning my bag and headed for potions.

* * *

((Later that day))

"Alright Hermione. Deep breaths and hold your hand over your broom like you did in your first year. And say 'Up.'"

"UP!"

The broom flew into my hand.

"Very good. Now mount your broom like you did before. Hover for a moment, than lead forward slightly to touch back down."

"Yes Madam Hooch."

"Good. On my whistle; three-two," a shrill whistle and I lifted off the ground. My heart thudded in my chest as I hovered and set down again.

"Very good." Madam Hooch mounted her broom. "You've still have hold of your basics. Were you able to practice over the holiday?"

Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as afraid of flying as I was waaay back in third year with the hypogryphs. I had beseeched Madam Hooch for private lessons and bless her heart, she took pity on me and started giving me private lessons.

I smiled, "Of course." I had gotten permits from Professor McGonagall when I started taking private lessons. Of course,that meant that I practically lived at Hogwarts full time.

I jumped onto my broom and lifted off the ground, putting my feet on the broomstick and held out my hands for balance. I shot off into the distance and circled around the wide training area and leaned forward to land. Madam Hooch clapped, grinning. "Very good Hermione! You should take into accout going into Broom Acrobatics!"

I smiled, Madam Hooch is a retired performer, and I've seen some of her performances through some old pictures and Pensive Memories.

"Maybe. I'm not that good yet."

"You will be though. That's wonderful Hermione. Alright, try flying through the goal hoops and do a figure-eight upwards.

I jumped into a sitting position and shot off to the Quidditch pitch. "WHOOO HOOOOO!"

I held out my arms, feeling exhilarated from flying. I zoomed around the pitch, arching up to reach the Figure Eight.

"HERMIONE! Not so high!"

I looped around to pull around to Madam Hooch. "Sorry, Professor."

"It's alright, just be careful." I smiled and circled around to land.

"That's enough for today Hermione. You're dismissed." I handed the broom to her and swept around. I spotted a flash of silver hair.

Oh no. No. No. No. NO. NOOO!

Malfoy of all people know! Not even Ginny knows about my love of flying!

I raced after him, growling. "MALFOY!"

"What?" I whipped around, spotting him reading a book. Wh- wh—

"What are you doing here?"

"Reading. What are you doing here?"

"F—Nothing…" I'm confused. I could've sworn Mafloy was watching me just now outside. Wasn't he?

He arched a brow and then looked at my hair. "Oh… another flower from shy lover boy?"

I blushed, touching them. "Yeah…"

"Then it must've been him making the performance in the Great Hall today."

"Must have. I—I don't know… I'm grateful he did though. I cant stand Ron's pathetic whining!"

He smirked. "I have to admit, the squeaky toy was a nice touch."

I smiled, "Yeah… almost makes me forget your peeping tom incident this morning!"

"HEY! I heard you scream and I thought someone was in there with you!"

"I can take care of myself thankyou! If you want to be civil dorm mates, knock next time!"

"No need to be pissy about it Ms. Prissy!"

My smile fell. "Jeeze Malfoy, cant take a joke, can you?"

"Unlike you, I have a fantastic sense of humor. You on the other hand, have a dull and bland on. It must be from hanging around the Pothead and Weasels."

I glared, biting my tongue. "And you have a sick one."

"Awe Hermione, I'm hurt! Simply because I enjoy the pain of your so called 'friends'—"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

I took great satisfaction in petrifying the ferret. "They are my friends. If we are going to be civil, than I suggest you learn to treat them with respect." I flicked my wand at him, freeing his head from the petrifying jinx.

"Wow… Hermione, this is kinda hot."

I blinked, startled. "Wh—"

"Who would've thought that Hermione Granger was into bondage?"

"I'm trying to make a point and this is about _sex_ to you?"

"What? NO NO! OH Merlin! Did I say that outloud? Oh shit! Hermione, please under—"

"No. _You understand_ Draco. If this is going to be about sex to you, than stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I don't even want to know what's going through that bloody blonde head of yours!"

"Hermione, wait!"

I flicked my wand once and released him from his jinx, whipped around, and marched away without another word. Merlin he makes my blood boil! I sighed softly, leaning against a pillar. Why did he have to aggravate me so, just by being in the same area! I shook my head, trying to clear it and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Something wrong Dearest?" I jumped sky high, whipping around. I heard him! His voice!

"Where are you?"

"In your hair, Dearest. The rose."

Oh…

I pulled the blossom from my hair, and again the rose has formed into a face.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?"

"Just… Draco Malfoy. He can be a bloomin' idiot sometimes."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

I smiled, "I'm alright, really. I'm just alittle flustered, guess." The rose shifted its leave into hands and touched my finger, wrapping it's fingers around mine.

"Give it time, Dearest One… even a bloomin' half wit like Malfoy will figure out his stupidity."

I smiled, and giggled. "Oh I don't know, he can be fairly stupid."

"But I know he can be quite the charmer. That's got to count for something."

"Oh sure… he's a real charmer." I rolled my eyes.

"He can be if you give him a chance." I looked at the Emerald Rose.

"The only one I want to give a chance to is you. I don't know why you're so afraid of my reaction…"

"You will understand when we finally meet, face to face."

"When?" I pleaded.

"Soon."

"That's not an answer!" I pouted.

"It will have to do for right now. Keep your chin high, Dearest." And with that… the rose had returned to a rose. I sighed, my heart aching for his voice already. I put the rose in my hair and turned to go down the hall, just wanting to walk… hopefully to clear my head.

* * *

((Evening))

I'm so tired… my anger is finally spent from all the extra chores and patrol work. Gods… first Malfoy sees me naked in the shower, then I have a fight with Ron, than Malfoy pisses me off! Ugh! I'm looking foreward to a nice… long… relaxing nights sleep.

I quickly showered and changed into my night robes, slipping into bed. I stopped. Something smelled… different. I looked at my roses, all being accounted for. Something was wrong. I sat up suddenly and looked around, my dorm very dark. I reached for my wand and suddenly a hand shot out and grasped my wrist, another touching my neck… and darkness.

_Hmm… what delicious sleep. I've had this dream before. I walked along the halls of an extensive library, overshadowed by a thick grove of trees. The grass was cool and damp around my toes, but I could tell it never rained here. The moon hung overhead and I felt at peace._

_I hummed softly, closing my eyes and breathed in the smell of books. Suddenly, the scene changed. I was standing in a warmly lit room, a pair of hands wrapping around my waist._

"_Don't be afraid," a masculine voice whispered delicately in my ear. He held out a hand, showing an emerald green rose._

"_This is a dream… you're not here."_

"_Not physically, but this is a dream we can share… that we both will remember."_

"_Emerald Rose…" I breathed, shivering._

"_Sì il mio caro," he kissed my neck._

_Italian! He spoke Italian!_

_I shivered slightly and turned to him. Half his face was hidden by an emerald green mask, his shaggy blonde hair framing his face._

"_I wish we could be together physically. I would sweep you off your feet, show you how much I truly love you. I fell hard for you, Hermione."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Sono la Rosa verde smeraldo," he answered._

_Again, Italian. 'I am the Emerald Rose.'_

_I sighed, "You aren't going to tell my your real name, are you?"_

"_No… not yet."_

"_Will you?"_

"_Soon."_

_I smiled, "That's good enough for now I suppose."_

_He smiled, lacing my fingers with his and kissing the back of my hand. I blushed lightly, smiling. Music began playing in the background and I hummed softly as we swept around the floor, dancing together_

"_You are very graceful."_

"_I've learned over the holidays."_

_He smiled brilliantly, flashing perfect white teeth at me. When the song slowed to the ending, he pressed his perfect, velvet soft lips to mine._

_I relaxed fully, kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wanted this. I wanted him. More than anything I've ever wanted in my life! Our lips moved together and his tongue gently brushed my lip. Yes! Yes, you can come in, I granted him access and moaned, reveling in his taste._

_He growled slightly, nipping at my lips and ducking to kiss my neck. "Merlin Hermione… you're playing with fire."_

"_My colors are red and gold, Emerald Rose… I love fire!"_

_He hissed softly, "Then I will be your emerald flame." He waved a hand over my body and my clothing changed to a green silk night gown. "Oooh… Hermione… you look so beautiful with my colors on you."_

_I shivered. His colors. I was wearing _his_ colors! I felt his teeth nip at the spot between my neck and shoulder and I jolted slightly, moaning. "Rose…" I threaded my fingers in his hair, my back hitting the wall._

"_I want you Il mio amore," I shivered, feeling something hard poking me in my stomach._

_I moaned, kissing him deeply, tugging his shirt from his pants._

**Gong… gong…**

_No… no!_

**Gong… gong…**

And suddenly, he was gone.

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**Alas, it's true, I'm not experienced with writing lemons *tear*BUT WITH YOUR HELP I WILL GET BETTER!**

**HERE IS YOUR VOTE!**

**1) Put another dream *meaning 2 dreams* for Draco's chapter.**

**2) No second dream. Just continue in this writing pattern**

**YOUR DECISION PEOPLES!**

**-Moonlight**


End file.
